Umbreon x Espeon love story Dawn of Arrival - School version
by Sacred Eeveelution Awakened
Summary: A young espeon named Shine is in a school, but due to her idioticness, she stumbles upon the one thing she hoped she'd never see. Umbreon.


It was a shining summer day, the wind was nice and calm, and the eerie breeze loomed around the sky. and today, a certain town called Eevee District is going to rise up to the top as our main subject.

''Beep! Beep! Beep!''

That alarm clock had rang, the label on it showed the numbers 6:00 am.

''SLAM!''

Someone had slapped the snooze button to shut it off.

It was Shine. a lovely Espeon who was mainly respectful, but had her limits.

Her fur was a lovely velvet lavender, and her gem was the brightest color of a rose.

Her dark purple eyes glimmered.

And her split tails flickered.

Shine had yawned, it was another possible and stressful day at school like always.

Shine sighed. ''Why does school exist?'' She thought.

As she got ready for school and finished her breakfast, her mother came up to her.

''Excited for school I presume?'' said a soft voice.

It was a Vaporeon, her mid blue skin was soft and soothing.

Her fins were a bage and navy blue, and her eyes were a dark and black like purple.

Her fins on her back were also a navy blue, and her dolphin shaped tail wagged.

''As if!'' Shine huffed. She hated school.

''Well, whether you like it or not, your going to have to go.'' Vaporeon said, calm but a little irritated.

As Shine just arrived at school, she heard a shrill voice as if it were shouting her name.

It was a Glaceon, her best friend, she was named Icicle.

Her Light Blue and White like fur illuminated her diamond shape dark blue designs. her tail was a triangle with a dark blue triangle

at the tip of her tail, She had what seemed like a hat, which had pointy icicles that were mid blue, shining like a mirror.

She had what looked like a tail on the ends of the hat, it was a dark blue with a lighter blue as the triangles.

Her paws looked like dark blue mittens.

''So Shine! I can't wait to go into school! Come on! lets go already!'' Said a over excited Icicle.

''Ack!-Er...-Wait!'' Icicle was too busy dragging Shine into the school to hear her stumble.

Icicle sat next to Shine at class, Icicle was right next to the window to the very left of the class, and Shine sat the seat right next to her on her left.

The teacher had walked in after the bell had rang, it was time for class to begin.

The teacher was a Bright yellow, and his eyes were a dark purple, he had a ring around his next that was a bright white.

It was a Jolteon.

Everyone in the Eevee District is an eevee or an eeveelution. Which everyone knew.

Jolteon spoke up in a bold yet somewhat scary voice.

''Now I would like your attention class!'' Jolteon said.

Everyone turned his direction.

''Monday we are going to be having a hunting spree!'' Jolteon shouted.

Everyone seemed interesting except Shine. Shine dispised hunting other pokemon, but knew she had to participate.

''The only ones who will be participating are Shine, Icicle and Fiery!'' Jolteon barked.

Fiery was a flareon, he had bright red fur and his tail, hair, and scarf like neck were a golden with a tint of orange in it.

Everyone believe Fiery was the hottest guy in school. and Fiery always tried to hit on Shine so he would feel accomplished

that every girl liked him, except Fiery had a thing for Shine.

Shine sighed. She despised the thought of hunting pokemon for food, but she knew it had to be done.

Lunch had finally came when it had seemed like a year had passed when it was only a few hours.

Shine and Icicle sat down, and Shine spotted Fiery seated nearby, spying.

''Ugh...Fiery is at it again!'' Shine said, in a very annoyed voice.

''Settle down Shine, I'm sure he'll lose interest in you, hope he falls for me!'' Icicle sat, admiring and staring at Fiery.

''Don't tell me you fell for his charm too!'' Shine said, annoyed but giggling a bit.

''What I want to know is how can YOU withstand it?'' Icicle said, staring at her.

''Nevermind, lets change the subject.'' Shine stated.

Icicle's voice got deep and scary. ''Have you heard the tale yet?''

''W-What tale Icicle? Your creeping me out!'' Shine said, backing up a bit.

''The tale of a rogue umbreon! that's what! ill tell you!''

Shine's face seemed scared. ''G-Go on...''

''They say the Rogue Umbreon is named Shade. He hides in the darkness, waiting on someone to come by, then, he strikes and eats the corpse!'' Icicle blurted out.

Shine shivered, she heard about Umbreons from her mother. she remembered her words...

''Never go into the woods, it is home to the Umbreon. umbreon are vicious pokemon and will attack you on sight, they only care about themselves, run away as soon as you can if you spot one! and don't even bother to talk to it!''

Shine shivered at the thought of it.

''Not only that!'' Icicle continued. ''They say Shade is a male who has a unnatural ring color!''

Shine gulped. ''Unnatural ring color?''

''Yes! its a darkish mid blue and his eyes have a tint of orange, but their still fiery red! people call him a shiny!''

''A shiny? how rare! that must be the only shiny in existence of eevees!'' Shine thought, but shook her head.

The bell had rung.

And class seemed to fly by for a Friday.

''So, wanna come over to my house tomorrow?'' Shine asked.

''Would I ever!'' Icicle said, excited

''Great! its settled! you live alone anyways! and my mother is always out fishing!'' Shine said proudly.

''Well, ill see you tomorrow!'' Icicle then skipped off happily.

Icicle seemed to be an overexcited creature.

When Shine made it home, she whipped through her homework, then sat and watch TV.

But that was a clear mistake, because terror struck her.

It was a newscast, about a Glaceon that was attacked. when Shine looked closer, she realized it was Icicle.

The newscast asked Icicle for information.

''I was skipping on the streets, then a dark type move came out of nowhere from the trees and struck me!

it was a Shadow ball!''

Shine shivered, gasped, and was filled with worry.

The bruises and scratches she saw on Icicle weren't ordinary, but Icicle said one thing that stopped Shine in her tracks.

''Blue colored rings.''

Shine froze. ''Could it be the Rogue Umbreon struck?'' She thought.

She shivered, but foolishly, dashed out of the house.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what she was doing.

But when she was lost in thought, she plunged through the forest she was warned not to wander off into.

She wandered without thinking, wondering how she allowed herself to get lost.

there was no light. no sign of civilization.

She gathered twigs and leaves, and tiny pieces of hay she found.

She made a small nest, then curled up on it, ears drooping, and her eyes were closed.

She was shivering like crazy when she heard something that stopped her dead in her thinking.

The bushes shook.

She couldn't see vivid light. she got up and slowly walked towards the bush.

She was overwhelmed and stopped worrying when only a spearow flew out of it.

But she saw something deep within the forest that stopped her.

Dark blue rings and red with a tainted orange eyes.

''Why...Why did I foolishly run into the forest? I'm going to be struck down like Icicle was by that...MONSTER!'' She thought to herself, feeling

like she was wrapped around fear and thoughts.

''Why...I'm going to die like the other victims by a rogue shiny umbreon. I should of never left the house worrying about Icicle!''

''But I feel overwhelmed...wanting revenge!'' Shine kept thinking. all she thought about was revenge. Until the glow disappeared.

She began to slowly make her way over. and it was what she thought it was.

A shiny umbreon. Shade.

Shine was staring upon his body, but it seemed.. odd.

Why would a rogue umbreon be here? was icicle's injury a coincidence? was it a prank? did she see the rings from afar?

Shine didn't know.

But looking down, she noticed the Umbreon's leg was broken.

''Why am I feeling this?'' she thought. ''I was overwhelmed with rage.. but now..im thinking...''

Shine knew what she was feeling. ''He's...Adorable...and cute...''

It seemed like she was attracted to it, but she shook her head.

''I cant allow myself to fall in love with a rogue! that's not me! maybe Icicle was right, I should of fell for that Hot-shot-of-a-Flareon.''

''But the thought of Fiery makes me cringe'' She cried. ''I will never allow myself to like people except my friends!''

Shine, drastically not knowing what to do, began to carry the injured Shiny.

She didn't know why she did that. She didn't know why she was feeling that way.

But she had two thoughts on her mind.

''I have to forget about the thoughts I was thinking, but I need to help this Umbreon first!''

She finally made it to civilization, and immediately ran into the direction of her house.

She wasn't watching where she was going, and a car came in her direction.

She paused. full of fear. she couldn't move. But something odd happened.

She fainted, but when she awoke, she was in her bedroom. ''It was only a dream, thank heavens! Icicle isn't injured, and I never saw that Rogue!''

She felt reassured when she said that. but a dark, but calm voice spoke.

''Not exactly...'' Shine shook, she immediately saw what it came from. The rogue Umbreon.

She immediately backed up into the corner, with the Orange tinted eyes staring at her, the rings seeming crystal like.

Looking closely, she could make out what he looked like more clearly.

His eyes had a somewhat tint of orange, but the edges were complete red. His rings were midish darkish blue, and looking closely it seemed like a crystal design on them. His black fur looked lavishing and smooth, more like well groomed for a wild pokemon. He stared at her curiously, then spoke in a reassuringly voice.

''I promise i'm not going to hurt you.'' Shine suddenly burst. ''I DONT KNOW HOW I LET MYSELF GET INTO THIS MESS! MY MOTHER IS OUT FISHING AND SHE HAS NO CLUE A ROGUE SHINY UMBREON IS WITH ME!'' she cried, seeming frightened.

the umbreon just closed his eyes, turned around, and looked out the window, opening them, but didn't speak.

Shine was shivering with her thoughts, Icicle was supposed to come over, but if she healed from her injuries already and did come over...

''OH NO!'' she screamed, unaware she wasn't thinking. ''IF ICICLE SEES THIS ROGUE SHE'LL GO BALLISTIC!'' she screamed and cried.

She was scared, but overwhelmed that Icicle would probably freeze the rogue, but at the same time, Shine wanted to know more.

Umbreon looked over at her, with curiosity, but he didn't show it in his just seemed...annoyed.

''D-did I say that out loud...?'' Shine stammered, she felt embarrassed, but she didn't want to seem like an easy prey to Umbreon.

''Yeah, if that answers your question. I'm Shade, the ''Rogue'' Umbreon everyone blabs about and is scared of'' Shade said, proudly for an odd reason.

Shine regain her bravery and quickly spoke up. ''Well, Icicle is probably healed, she might be here any minute! so your going to have to hide.'' She said.

''Heh, your bravery is back, wonder how long it will be until you lose it!'' Shade sneered.

''LIKE I WOULD EVERY LOSE MY BRAVERY TO THE LIKES OF YOU!'' Shine yelled.

''Fiesty one. No thank you for me helping you get back home when you nearly where ran over? I could of let you sit there like a sap you know.'' Shade sneered yet again, very annoyingly.

Shine rolled her eyes and began to think. ''Does this guy REALLY insult me? Ugh! I should of stayed away from him!''

Shade was looking out the window and pointed. ''Isn't that your friend oh whats her name? Icicle the Glaceon? she's right up at the door about to ring it~'' Shade sneered, but in a very...weird way.

Shine knew Shade had to hide, but she didn't know why she bothered to save him in the first place, but for a hiding place, she pushed him under the bed and told him to just stay there until she says its safe.

''DING-DONG!'' The doorbell had rang.

Shine ran straight down to the door and opened it. ''Icicle! your okay!'' She shrieked with joy.

''Well yeah, experts tended to my wounds!'' Icicle smiled.

''So...'' Shine began. ''On the newscast, you said you saw Blue rings and orange tinted eyes?''

''Yeah... I thought I got struck by the ancient rogue umbreon by a shadow ball, but it turned out to be a tree branch.'' Icicle said, reassuringly.

Shine sighed. ''You know, on the same day I saw those very same rings and eyes.'' Shine said, a bit scared.

''Really? did it do anything? did it move?'' Icicle said, a bit nosy.

''Collapsed, the rings no longer glowed, and the eyes closed, I snagged a closer look but couldn't see too much of the umbreon, but I managed to find out it had a secret Blue ringed crescent under his stomach'' Shine said.

''NO WAY! YOU GOT UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL WITH HIM!?'' Icicle blurted out, but before Shine could speak, she began to shriek again.

''TELL ME! WHAT'D HE LOOK LIKE!? DID YOU FIND HIM ATTRACTIVE? TELL ME EVERYTHING!''

''ICICLE! Settle down, settle down, stop trying to ship me with everyone!'' Shine said, a bit annoyed.

After Shine explained everything, there was a loud thump.

Shine immediately knew what happened. ''Shade lifted his head and thumped on the rim of the bed didn't he..?'' She thought.

Icicle jumped and seemed to have darted into her bedroom by the time Shine finished her thinking.

Icicle seemed to be searching the room, but didn't find anything.

Shine blew a sigh of relief.

''I thought I heard a thump coming from in here...'' Icicle said.

''I heard it too, but maybe it was the neighbors?'' Shine lied.

''Yeah probably'' Icicle said, and began to walk out of the room, but she tripped.

''A-ACK! WHAT WAS THAT!? IT FELT LIKE FUR!'' Icicle shrieked, for atleast the 3rd time today.

Shine sighed and just walked to the bed, and said softly. ''Well, no use hiding you anymore, come on out.''

The umbreon wriggled out from under the bed, and began to stretch, his leg feeling healed already.

Icicle shrieked and hid behind Shine. ''ACK! THE ROGUE UMBREON! HE LIVES UNDER YOUR BED!''

Shade somehow ignored her, and just went to the window to look out of it. Shine facepawed and just said quietly ''No, he saved my life.''

It seemed Icicle's jaw would break off, she had it that much open.

''FROM WHAT? ARE YOU TWO IN LOVE? YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND? I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T INTERESTED IN BOYS!'' Icicle exploded with questions.

For the first time Shine blushed. ''1.A car '' Shine answered all her questions very simplisticly.

Icicle then pulled out a doll of an espeon and began to annoy Shade with it by putting it up to his mouth to make it seem like they were nuzzling eachother with their noses.

''Get that creepy doll away from me!'' Shade hissed. He refused to fall in love with a ''civilized'' pokemon, or any pokemon for that matter. He was more of a loner.

''Gee, how do you put up with him? you've probably known him for like half of a day, but he sure does have an attitude, he isn't a gentlemen at all!''

Icicle said, a bit irritated.

''Couldn't agree more Icicle!'' Shine beamed. Shade just rolled his eyes and pretended like he didn't hear anything.

''So Shade'' Icicle began, which if she started with the word ''So'' and said a name after that, something was up.

''Ergh. What is it?'' Shade said, very annoyed. ''When's the big date between you two ehh?'' Icicle nudged him, she wanted an answer right away.

Shade just looked at her, with a very angry expression. Shine's face was as red as ever. She was embarrassed. Shade answered right at that moment. ''I understand your fangirling, but keep it to yourself, I don't want to burst but I will for sure. Oh, and the answer, is there will never be a date. You can't expect me to fall for a civilized pokemon, I'm wild! and I most certainly refuse to fall for any pokemon, for that matter. I can't believe you expect pokemon who just met to fall in love?'' Shade had gone a bit too far when he snapped, but he couldn't take anymore questions from Icicle. he just went back to watching the streets.

Shine spoke up to break the silence that had lasted for awhile. ''Well Shade...I believe you should come to school with us Monday, it will be so fun!''

Shade rolled his eyes, but sighed. ''Fine. if it will get you to stop annoying me.'' Shade quietly said.

Shine and Icicle looked at eachother and high fived.

-Monday has come-

''Shade! its Monday! I spent the whole day yesterday telling you about school so hurry up! you know the drill!'' Icicle beamed.

Shade was walking at the same pace as Shine. for some reason, he felt comfortable when Shine was around.

(POV TIME! :D)

Shine's POV:

Me and Icicle finally reached the school with Shade. I wonder if people will accept him. He is the rogue pokemon,

but he doesn't seem like he'd attack anyone...but what if he wants me to think that..?

I shook my head at that thought. He wouldn't lie to me!

We walked into the class, and I saw our teacher, Sparky the Jolteon and when he came near us, I told him Shade just registered for the school.

Sparky just stared at me. like he'd seen a ghost. and Shade didn't bother speaking.

''An UMBREON!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?'' I heard Sparky shriek.

I nodded. ''Well sir... he isn't a trouble maker, give him a chance'' I said calmly ,trying to convince him.

Sparky just shook his head and went inside with a soft ''fine.''

I looked at Shade and smiled. I liked his presence. I also smiled at Icicle, who was busy playing with dolls in the corner...?

I walked into the classroom, Shade waited for his presence to be announced.

I sat in my usual seat, and Icicle hers. of course annoying Fiery came up to me.

''Sup sweet cheeks'' He said to me, trying to flirt.

I rolled my eyes. ''Do you ever know when to quit?'' I snapped.

''Not with beauty like you!'' Fiery said.

Like I said before, Fiery makes me CRINGE!

The class got quiet and Fiery finally went back to his seat behind me.

Sparky walked into the classroom...

Shade's POV:

I sighed. I'm waiting for my signal. I cant believe I wound up into this mess. Then all of a sudden I hear the words ''We have a new student today''

from Sparky's voice. I knew that was my que, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just sat there. I heard footsteps, and coming out to get me was Shine. I felt comfortable again with her presence.

''Come on'' she said, and tried to drag me.

''I believe I'm a bit big and too strong for you to drag me'' I tried to nicely say to her. She rolled her eyes. She just lifted me up into the air with her psychic skill and walked into the classroom, with me in the following. But I'm guessing she doesn't know how to use psychic very well, because I just smashed into the wall near Sparky's desk.

I got up, shook myself, and said politely to Shine. ''What was that smash for?'' I tried not to snap. but my attention turned to the class, who had their jaws wide open except for Icicle and a Sylveon? Didn't know what that was about, maybe that Sylveon was a high and mighty and tried to be brave, I don't know. I just know I hate this place.

I turned my attention to Sparky, then said as politely as I could ''May I take a seat?'' But the response was ''Tell us your name, there is an empty seat beside Shine, and also, no funny business! this school doesn't trust your kind.''

I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew if I did, i'd be kicked out and it'd break Icicle and Shine's hearts. not like i'd care though.

''Alright. my name is Shade, and I could care less if I was that apparent Rogue Shiny Umbreon everyone talks about. I don't know where they get the word rogue anyways.'' I said. then I just took a seat beside Shine, and I noticed a Flareon is glaring at me?

Icicle's POV: (you think i'd forgotten Icicle? NOPE c: from now on its POVs :D oh and here is a warning, Icicle is a major stalker and is very creepy)

I was glad Shade made it through introduction, wonder if Fiery thinks Shine will fall for him because hes an umbreon, and everyone knows Espeons have fallen for Umbreons charms long ago, and ended up dieing, Eh. I ship everyone in this school! but I'm going to make sure nobody ruins my ship of Shade and Shine! I think Leafeon is eyeing me, and I probably think to much about my ships, because I hadn't payed attention to class and it was already lunch! talk about fast! but I will never tell anyone I have a huge crush on Leafeon! heh! but ill make sure I stalk Shade and Shine and hope they kiss! I know, I'm creepy aren't I? ooh I also ship Flareon with Sylveon, our teacher with Shine's mom Splash the Vaporeon! and I'm starving! I don't feel like speaking! more like stuffing my face! now I'm going to go play with my Espeon and shiny Umbreon dolls and make them kiss! HEHE!

Shine's POV:

I sighed. ''Lunch, always serving lousy food.'' I said, disgusted.

Shade agreed with me, he didn't want to speak I could tell that, but I wanted to know what was on his mind, I know I can mind read, but I don't think that'd be right. so I decided to mind read Icicle's mind.

I put my ears down and my front paws to my gem, I looked at Icicle. and now I regret mind reading her mind.

I could hear hear her thoughts and I wish I could prevent myself. I could hear her voice saying ''I wonder how long it will be until Shade and Shine kiss! I'm so bored!''

I wanted to blush, but I knew nobody would understand. so I tried to take that out of my mind.

''So Shade, how do you like the school?'' I asked him.

He just spoke in his soft, dark voice. ''Not really liking it, but ill go through with it.''

My heart sank. I couldn't force him to do something he didn't want to, but his company was great to have. for a dangerous Umbreon.

I then realized that my mother Splash might be coming home from her fishing trip she didn't bother to tell me about, and I'm gonna need to find a place to hide umbreon...

''Hey Shade...my mother would freak if she saw you... maybe we could build a mini house near the forest and meet there? I saved up a lot to buy an estate because I was thinking of this.. maybe you could be my other neighbor? it would save us the time!'' I beamed.

He just simply looked at me and nodded, then said softly but quietly... "sure..."

I wondered what was wrong, but Shade is always puzzling.

Shade's POV:

''Finally!'' I said, happily, but trying not to scream like an embarrassing girl.

then Icicle started gushing. ''O-M-G! YOUR GONNA BE HER NEIGHBOR! SO ADORBS! I WANNA SCREAM!''

I swear, Icicle always wants to get on my bad side.

Then Shine turned to me.

''Are you sure you'll be alright without any help in your house?'' She said softly.

I could tell she was worried, but she's probably in a hurry to get rid of me. I don't care if she thought that, I am a species nobody trusts.

so I decided it would be right to just nod. and that's exactly what I did.

-Time skip-

Time had passed, I was moved in as a neighbor, and the place had furniture and was organized. Shine taught me how to do household chores and how to cook, then went to her house and Icicle hers.

''Phew'' I said.

''Time alone at last!'' I heard a knock on the door that moment. So I went to open it, and I saw the same Flareon from school that day.

I let him come in, not caring. but I didn't expect him to snap. ''So YOUR the umbreon stealing my love's heart huh?'' that guy snapped.

I just tilted my head, confused. ''I am FIERY! the hottest guy in school, you can call me the most attractive guy ever!'' he gushed. I just rolled my eyes.

''Eh em'' he coughed, trying to get my attention. ''You stay away from Shine you hear me!? she is MINE! she doesn't know it yet! I don't want some sap to steal her and kill her!'' I knew what he was referring to. Where my ancestors lured Espeon and killed them, because the Espeon loved them.

''Well, you don't have logic'' I began to lecture him. ''I sit right next to her, and there aren't any more available seats, so I cant really do much, and that's an old tale about my ancestors, not all Umbreon are the same.'' I finished.

He rolled his eyes. ''I am her true love! I will be the one to snag her first kiss! I will be the one she falls for!'' Fiery shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and lectured him again. ''Love isn't something that is handed to you, you gotta treat the girl nice! help them out! you gotta know them for awhile!'' I told him. He just rolled his eyes, opened my front door, and slammed it and ran off.

I've never met someone jealous in me.

Fiery's POV: (after that incident, your going to be creeped out by this guy)

''HOW DARE THAT UMBREON THINK HE CAN SWOOP IN AND STEAL MY WOMAN!'' I screeched. I've never been more angry in my life.

Shine is the one for me, I know of it, and I wont allow anyone to get in my way of that! I know! at prom ill get Shade and Shine to come! and ill tell them that Shade has to fight me for her hand! he'll never see it coming! HHAAHAH!

(yeah, Fiery has a sick mind.)

Fraizie's POV: (I got bored, you guys wanna meet all the characters don't you? c: Fraizie is the Sylveon who was eyeing Shade earlier in the story)

I skipped along happy as could be picking flowers like usual. Why? Because I'm so happy we have a new student! He's cute too! cant believe Shine doesn't realize it! Oh I wish I knew attract! he'd be all mine! when the time comes ill snag him for myself! Why? because he's cute and has manners! and he is so strong too! oh! I know! ill meet with Shine and tell her to stay away! he'll be an easy picking! he's more dreamy then Fiery!

(0.0 Fraizie + Attract = HUGE STALKER she is creepy though)

Forest's POV: (Forest is the Leafeon that Icicle has a huge crush on. he's probably more normal then those very crazy Fraizie and Fiery.)

I walked along kicking rocks in a patch of flowers thinking about Icicle. I know she ships everyone and I'm quite curious if she ships me with her, because well.. I like her. and I'm leaving it at that. She's very creepy, but somewhat pretty. Maybe ill pick flowers for her, or ask her to get a popsicle with me! she likes frozen foods! I might even ask her to prom, that's coming up soon. I wonder how that new student Shade is doing though. Meh, I was taken by surprise to see the rogue umbreon, but he hasn't done a thing...or has he?

(K no longer off topic, lets go see how Icicle, Shade, and Shine are doing!)

Shine's POV:

I heard a knock at the door when I just woke up when it was Tuesday. I opened it up to find Mom standing there.

''Hey... Shine. I got locked out, left my keys inside!'' She was always forgetful.

''mom! that's always what you do!'' I grinned.

I immediately got ready for school right like that.

''Wow, your actually excited to go to school! something happen?'' She said, looking at me

''Yeah! a new student! he sits right next to me!'' I told her.

''Really? What species is he? is he your friend now?'' She asked.

''He is one of my closest friends!'' I said.

''And his species?'' She asked impatiently.

I gulped, feeling a lump in my throat, and my heart sank. if she knew he was a umbreon she'd take me out of that school and we'd move far away,

so I decided to lie to her.

''He's a Vaporeon just like you!'' I lied.

''Wow! I didn't know there was the same species as me!'' She seemed surprised.

I sighed with relief as I walked over to the house to the left, where Shade lived.

I felt like someone was watching me, but I figured it was Shade, he loved to look out of the window.

I knocked on his door, and he opened it and said a quiet hello.

''Hey Shade!'' I gushed. ''I cant wait for school today! lets go there together!''

He nodded, he seemed to be smiling for the first time.

I'm glad his attitude is different, but I like his company, but I seem...drawn to it.

Why am I feeling these things like when I first found him?

It couldn't be I'm attracted to an umbreon... am I in love?

I shook my head in disbelief, forgetting my thoughts. Shade came out, and we began to walk to school, Icicle soon catching up to us from the block behind us. But when we passed by my house, I knew who was watching us. My Mother. her jaw was open, and she was shaking in disbelief.

I knew I was going to be in big trouble when I got home.

Shade's POV:

Shine seemed to be acting weird on the way up to the school, but I just figured she was lost in her thoughts. But everyday I saw eeveelutions and their eevee pups out on the streets, just staring at my blue rings and my orange-red-yellow tainted eyes. I could see fear had hit them, but I didn't bother. I expected that behavior. what I don't understand is why I'm here, with an Espeon and Glaceon, and was given a chance at school.

Lots of strange things were going on, I was expecting to have people come at me with fear and hatred. but that never happened. did they trust Shine and Icicle? I didn't know.

I was thinking about the incident with Fiery yesterday, and decided to pipe up. I told them everything that happened.

They were shocked, but Shine rolled her eyes, it seemed like she was cringing, then she ran off. Did I say something she didn't like? was she mad at me? did she hate me? I cant understand civilized pokemon. I wish I had just stayed put and never collapsed in the forest.

But I did like her company. I felt like I wanted to blush for the first time in my life. was I in love with a civilized pokemon? that couldn't be. I don't want that to happen...but I feel... attracted to her?

Shine's POV:

I was racing to school, I had to get there before Shade and Icicle. I needed to talk to Fiery. I hate Fiery, he makes me cringe, but I don't want him picking on Shade. he kept threatening him in his own home, I know he's worried, but don't pick on him! I want to say many things, but I selected a few simple sentences to say. I had just arrived when Fiery got there, he looked at me worriedly and rushed over.

''Are you okay Shine? did that Umbreon do anything to you? you should stay with me! you will never be hurt!'' he blabbed.

''Fiery, I'm fine. I came to talk to you.'' I said, seeming focused.

''I love Shade. there is no doubt. but I cant admit it..I don't have the guts. but I will stand up for him!'' I thought.

Fiery was waiting for me to speak. ''I don't want you picking on Shade'' I said sternly.

''I understand you like me and all, but don't try to pick on my friends. Okay?'' I said.

''I will be glad to talk to you as long as you don't pick on any of my friends, especially Shade.'' I finished.

Fiery nodded. ''Alright, I promise I wont pick on your friends.'' he said, and padded off.

That's over. but I don't entirely trust him. I wonder what trick he is going to pull.

Shade and Icicle just arrived when Fiery disappeared between the doors. Icicle rushed up to me, dragging Shade with her.

''Shade's been deep in thought, he wont even talk to me!'' she said.

I looked at Shade, but he looked down at his paws. he didn't talk. just stood there. he seemed upset, but I knew asking him would make it worse.

''He's been like that ever since you dashed off after he told us about Fiery'' Icicle said.

''Really? did I upset him? did he think I hated him? did he think I had fallen for Fiery?'' I thought.

I clutched my paws, seeming upset, but I knew Shade would ignore it, and we all went back into class when the bell rang.

Shade's POV:

I guess I lost Shine to Fiery. I was upset, but I didn't show it during class, I could see Sylveon still eyeing me, I learned her name was Fraizie?

She seems just as scary as Icicle. but its true. Shine deserves better. my mother, who died by an Espeon... told me once before. ''If you truly love someone, but they don't love you, let them go.'' his mother's words echo'd through his mind as he did his work, then the bell rang, signaling it to be lunch.

This time, I sat alone. in a corner. his ears were droopy, I was looking down, and my rings didn't shine a little bit like they normally do.

Fiery had won, but ill let her go. but I looked, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Fiery. smirking and heading towards Shine and Icicle.

I didn't care, it'd make Shine happy.

Shine's POV:

Shade seemed to be in a corner, he always sat with us... did I really upset him? what was on his mind? mindreading would be rude to him though..i know umbreon can sense when their mind is being read. just then, Fiery came up to me.

''So hot stuff'' he said, which I HATE it when he says that, it also means something's up. ''Where's Shade?'' he said. I knew something was up for sure. ''Fiery, I don't like it when you call me things like that, also Shade is in a corner, but he has a lot of things on his mind, best to leave him alone'' I said proudly

Surprisingly, Fiery just went back to eat at his table. What is up? but before I could think properly of the situation, something game on the loudspeaker.

''There is an assembly in the auditorium everyone, it is after lunch, and it will take up the class time, and it will be time to go when the assembly is finished'' The principle, who is a Gardevoir, had said. her voice was soothing.

After lunch, everyone gathered and sat on the bleachers for the assembly, Icicle sat next to me, but Shade stayed away, mainly at the bottom row.

Gardevoir walked into the room, and got a microphone ready.

''Everyone may I please have your attention?'' She asked, and everyone's heads turned her way. She began to announce the big ceremony.

''There will be a prom this Friday'' she began, ''You are permitted to ask someone to the prom'' She had finished, and signaled it was the end of the day just like that, then she left.

Everyone piled out of the assembly and had gone on the streets. Icicle immediately ran home for a project, and Shade just walked silently, not saying a word. So I had sped up to his pace, and walked along side him.

Shade's POV:

I don't know why she matched my pace. it was clear she was going to tell me about how she hopes Fiery asks her, like I could care less, apparently Fiery is the most attractive guy at school. I know she'll brag, but I don't care like I said before.

For the first time that day, I was prepared for this moment, I looked up at her.

I knew I was gonna have to go back into the forest, and I know what she'll say. but I'm prepared for it all, for my journey in civilization to end.

But I got taken by surprise. ''So Shade..'' she began. ''Did you wanna hang out?'' She finished her sentence. I lifted my ears and just stared as we walked on the sidewalk.

''I thought you loved Fiery'' I said, trying not to sound jealous.

''I could never love him! he makes me cringe! I hate his guts!'' she ranted with fury, and began to tell me everything before she met me.

''I don't know what I would of done without you'' she began to say, making me a bit relieved. ''Because...I-I'' she stuttered, but before she finished her sentence, we were interrupted by Fiery.

''Sup dawg'' he said to me, which I was confused by his sudden change in behavior. But I knew what he was really there for.

''So Shine'' he began. ''Me and Shade are gonna have a little festival, and you are invited to it'' he said.

I knew what he meant. the fight for her hand. I'm not fighting for her hand, but ill fight so Fiery will leave her alone.

Shine tilted her head, and accepted to go, then Fiery led us to a battle field.

''When was there a battle field here?'' I said, curiously. by Shine's look, I knew she was thinking the same thing.

''You don't explore enough!'' Fiery said, taunting me.

As we got into our stations on the battle field, Fiery tried to taunt me even more, but I didn't pay attention.

I heard the words ''Battle begin!'' and immediately ran, if your an umbreon, you have good climbing skills and speed.

I saw Fiery try to fire spin me, but its easy for me to dodge, so I jumped and successfully used dark pulse.

He flinched, giving me the chance to use Shadow ball as well.

I knew something was up. He wasn't attacking as much, and he had a plan under his sleeve.

Shine's POV:

I'm glad everything is sorted between me and Shade, but I'm upset Fiery interrupted us when I was confessing, but did he do that on purpose?

I didn't know why Fiery challenged Shade to a battle, considering Umbreons are the strongest of eeveelutions, but I felt like it was romantic they were fighting for my hand, well not Fiery anyway, I'm sure Shade is only doing it so he'll stop bothering me, which I'm glad for that.

The fight was over, with Shade winning, and Fiery ran off. I thanked Shade very much, and we returned home.

I had completely forgotten about my mother though. who rushed over me and asked me questions.

''THE NEW STUDENT IS AN UMBREON!? ARE YOU OKAY!? DID HE HURT YOU?!'' She said, worried.

''Yes..i didn't want you to move us away, he isn't like the others, I'm fine, and he didn't hurt me.'' I said, answering all her questions.

''He even got a bully off my back!'' I said, happily.

''I'm glad you finally told the truth, I guess I cant be mad when he hasn't done a thing now can I?'' my mother said softly.

-Time skip-

It was 3:00 in the morning, and a loud thump occurred, I knew where that sound came from. Shade's house. She was overwhelmed with worry, and rushed outside, I saw Icicle waiting outside his house. I rushed over to her. ''You heard it too?'' Icicle said.

I nodded. then she said something that stopped me dead in my tracks. ''He hasn't answered his door when I knock or ring the doorbell'' Icicle said.

''He always answers!'' I said, worried. I went to knock on the door, but my heart froze. the door was wide open. I pushed the door open slowly, and we walked inside calling for Shade. When Icicle screamed, I rushed to Shade's bedroom. and I was just as shocked as she was.

Shade was chained to the bed, he was curled up, his rings glowing. he had scratches, cuts, and bruises all over him. Nobody knew why.

I rushed over to him waking him up, but knew he was under the effect of sleep powder and paralysis. I got out my berries and fed him the right ones. he woke up, and was able to move while I tended to his cuts and bruises and all his scratches.

I hugged him with joy. ''Oh what happened to you Shade!?'' I screamed as I hugged him tightly.

''Settle down Shine. someone did this to me, on purpose we all know. but I'm starting to think this was done out of jealousy'' Shade said, in a dark remark.

I started to think...Who could of done that..? I wondered. but I looked to Icicle, who was busy fangirling. In the morning on the way to school as I was walking with Shade and Icicle...Shade seemed to be acting...suspicious. but why?

Shade's POV: (sorry Shine's POV was long!)

I noticed at the corner of my eye that Fiery was glaring at me, and I gained a suspicion. I thought that Shine noticed me and began to worry, so I quickly hid it. When we arrived, it had been Friday. I was gaining clues by the minute.

''Hey Shine, doesn't this seem a little.. uneasy to you?'' I said.

''What do you mean Shade?'' she asked.

''Well...I was trapped and hurt on the day of prom, doesn't that say atleast one clue?'' I said.

''Your right...that is very odd'' Shine and Icicle chirped at the same time.

As we sat in class, I couldn't help but notice Fiery still glaring at me.

-NEW CLUE-

Why is Fiery glaring at Shade?

I felt puzzled, but I added it to the clues in my head. knowing it may mean something.

Time seemed to go by fast, and it was lunch time.

As I sat with Icicle and Shine, I saw everyone gather to ask eachother to prom.

I saw Forest walk over to Icicle, and they grinned brightly because Icicle had accepted Forest's invite to prom

I watched as Fiery asked Fraizie, and Fraizie freaked out. I grinned at everyone's happiness, when I preferred to laugh at other's despair.

What had happened to me? Why did I change? I didn't know. Because I had lost all my answers.

-Time skip-

It was the end of school, Icicle had already dashed home to play with her...shipping shrine. and me and Shine were at the same pace again.

''Fiery was glaring at me, so I added it into the clues, he didn't have a reason!'' I said, quickly.

Shine looked at me. ''That's odd behavior from him, he would never glare unless he had a reason'' she said back.

Then, she looked at me, concerned. ''You know, I never got to finish my sentence yesterday, but no time for that now. Come to the prom with me, as a friend, let's keep an eye on Fiery, make sure he doesn't do any funny business'' Shine had said, but I noticed she was blushing fiercely.

I wanted to blush too, and found myself doing it for the first time, then nodded. ''Yeah, lets make sure he isn't up to something.''

-Time skip-

Shine's POV:

As me and Shade walked to the prom, I was thinking about the clues we went over.

our clues were: Why was Shade chained, hurt, and under Sleep powder and paralysis?

Why did the incident happen the night of prom?

Why was Fiery glaring at Shade?

I wanted to know more. then maybe the time will come. Where I could finally confess. where we could live together where umbreon weren't threatened. Where I would be Shade's wife. She thought of it, but shook her head, confusing Shade. I blushed a bright red. I knew that was just a daydream but it seemed like I wanted it to happen.

I looked at Shade to get it off my mind.

''So, what do you plan to do after this?'' I asked him.

He just looked at me. ''I don't know.'' He said, shaking his head.

We had just arrived at the school.

I saw Fiery glaring at Shade. I wondered why, but Shade wasn't wrong.

When we went in, we just sat in a corner, observing. Shade was watching Fiery with a keen eye, while I observed everyone.

Fiery and Fraizie were dancing around happy as could be, while Icicle and Forest were cuddling together. Her mother had a meeting with Sparky, whome Shine realized Shade obeyed for once to a jolteon, a lower strength eeveelution then him. I want to ask him about that. but she knew now wasn't the time.

All of a sudden Shade shook me. and he pointed. Fiery was gone.

The clues added up.

Fiery had locked Shade and hurt him.

I looked at Shade. He looked at me.

Fiery was long gone. I looked into the future for the first time. Fiery was gone from town.

''He's gone for good'' I said, and Shade agreed. Then everything became awkward. it was just silence between us two.

We walked out when it had ended, sighing with relief, glad that was over. but Shade took me elsewhere.

We watched the sunset on a cliff, he made sure we were a bit away from the cliff so we didn't accidently fall.

As the sunset lowered, I knew it was time.

I huffed under my breathe. ''I love you, Shade''

Shade's POV (for the last time)

I heard what Shine had said before the sun had fully lowered, and I huffed back to her. ''I love you too, Shine''

Both of us, were blushing a bright red.

Nobody's POV:

Shade and Shine watched as the sunset was almost gone, and as soon as it disappeared, they found themselves kissing.

Icicle just happened to be there snapping photos. :P

OVER!

I hope you enjoyed this story as for it was the first one I've ever made, and I love eeveelutions! I feel like Icicle is Kawaii Chan, who ships everyone! and that's how I felt! tell me your opinion on this story! and if it meant a lot to you? I love plot twists too! my favorite character is Shade that's for sure! I tried my best to turn a feared opponent into a soft, and loved-Civilized and polite pokemon! Tell me what you think of my writing skills!

.odt,sxw


End file.
